


Problem

by Spikedluv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices his dad’s new deputy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Problem (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457894) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Written for round six of Trope Bingo on DW for the _uniform kink_ square.
> 
> It turns out I ~can still write a short fic with a quick turnaround. (AKA, I wrote it today after editing another story I'm working on.)
> 
> My thanks to Darknesswolf_yuki_yuki, who has translated this story into Spanish! The link is above.
> 
> Written: April 1, 2016

“Wow. I didn’t know those deputy uniforms could be filled out like that,” Stiles said as he caught sight of the man that had to be his dad’s new deputy.

“What?” Sheriff Stilinski said, raising his eyes from the report he had to finish reading before Stiles could drag him out of the office for a healthy supper.

“What?” Stiles said, having spoken mostly to himself without thinking about the fact that his dad was right there. “Nothing!”

John’s gaze followed the direction Stiles had been looking. “Are you perving on one of my deputies?”

Stiles scoffed. “No! Because that would be weird. Right?”

“Right.” John went back to reading the report. Stiles waited a few seconds to make sure his dad wasn’t going to look up and catch him in the act of perving, then turned to look out the window at the fine (F-I-N-E) ass of the deputy who stood talking to Deputy Clarke with his back conveniently angled towards the Sheriff’s office.

Valerie glanced in Stiles’ direction. He quickly looked away and pretended that he hadn’t been staring. When Stiles chanced another look out the window, the new deputy had turned around and was looking in Stiles’ direction, as well.

Stiles was not above sending a cheeky grin and wave at the deputy, but he was too surprised by the cold shock of recognition. His dad’s new deputy was Derek Hale. Stiles flailed when familiar hazel eyes met his own, and fell off the couch arm upon which he’d been perched.

John looked up at the racket and shook his head when he saw Stiles sprawled on the floor. “I don’t want to know.” He sighed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles said as he pushed to his feet. He glanced out the window, but Valerie was alone at her desk, her gaze fixed on her computer screen. The smirk she wore told Stiles that she was well aware of the situation, though. Stiles let his eyes move over the bullpen, but Derek had somehow managed to disappear.

“Come in,” John said when a knock sounded at his door.

Stiles ducked his head and reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck when Derek entered the office. “Heyyy, Derek,” Stiles said.

“Stiles,” Derek said dryly, before turning to John. “Sheriff.”

“Great job on the report, Deputy Hale,” John said, emphasizing the word ‘deputy.’ He closed the file and held the folder out to Derek.

“Thank you, sir,” Derek said as he took the file.

‘Sir?’ Stiles mouthed.

“Is there anything else?” John said.

“Yes, sir,” Derek said. “I see that Stiles is home for the summer. You have my condolences.”

“Hey!” Stiles said.

John gave Derek a grave look. “Thank you, Deputy.”

“And hey, again. So, Derek,” Stiles said when it became clear that the official part of Derek’s presence in the Sheriff’s office was over.

“Stiles,” Derek said again.

Stiles shivered a little bit at the way Derek said his name. Had Derek always said it like that? If he had, how had Stiles never noticed?

“So, you’re a deputy now.” Stiles forced his eyes to remain on Derek’s face, rather than travel down to study how the uniform shirt pulled taut across his chest and how the pants hugged his thighs.

“And you’re still stating the obvious, I see,” Derek said.

Stiles would’ve been insulted, but he saw the amusement in Derek’s eyes at their exchange. “Ouch.” He clapped a hand to his chest. “You wound me.”

“No, it’s a compliment,” Derek said. “Your powers of observation will serve you well as a forensic scientist.”

Stiles ignored the little thrill he got that Derek had been talking about Stiles enough to know what he was going to school for. “Dad!” he whined. “Derek’s picking on me.”

“Deputy, are you picking on my son?” John said.

“No sir,” Derek said. “Just stating the obvious.”

Stiles snorted. “Asshole,” he muttered.

John stood and reached for his jacket. “You and Deputy Clarke hold down the fort.”

Derek saluted John with the folder. “Sir. Have a nice evening. Welcome home,” Derek said to Stiles before turning to leave.

“Thanks,” Stiles said. As soon as Derek’s back was turned, his gaze dropped to his broad shoulders, then to his ass.

Derek glanced back over said shoulder and saw Stiles looking. Instead of ducking his head and pretending that he hadn’t been, Stiles looked Derek right in the eye and silently dared him to do something about it. Derek’s raised eyebrow as he pulled the door shut did not twist Stiles’ stomach up in the most pleasant of ways.

Beside Stiles, his dad heaved a resigned sigh. “Is this going to be a problem?”

Stiles definitely _hoped_ it was going to be a problem. To his dad, he said, “That depends on how you define ‘problem’.”

The End


End file.
